1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of transferring a reverse pattern of a master mold using an imprint process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nano imprint lithography is a nano/micro patterning technology that may replace photolithography and electron beam lithography. In a conventional nano imprint process, when an imprint resin, which is cured by a light having a specific wavelength, is deposited on a substrate and then pressed by a mold having a shape opposite to a pattern to be formed, a fluidic imprint resin fills an empty space in the mold due to a capillarity phenomenon. The imprint resin is cured by light irradiated thereon and then the mold is removed to form a pattern on the substrate.
In general, in a device fabricating process, a pattern formed by a nano imprint process may be used as a sacrificial layer in a subsequent process. For example, the pattern may be an etching mask.
In a nano imprint transfer method, a first pattern of a master mold is transferred to a stamp mold to form a second pattern on the stamp mold. The second pattern has an opposite shape to the first pattern. Thereafter, the second pattern is transferred by the stamp mold to a transfer substrate to form a third pattern on the transfer substrate. The third pattern may have the same shape as the first pattern.
However, in such a conventional nano imprint process, a pattern that has a top area larger than a bottom area, or a pattern to a transfer substrate having a curved surface may not be effectively transferred.